Masks
by Frozenheart122
Summary: Elsa is a girl with a tarnished past. Afraid to trust she locks away her feelings as they slowly tear her apart. Jack is the smiley optimist .as he tries to break her shell he uncovers secrets that have been buried since Elsa was young. And as well he thinks he may be falling for her. . Modern jelsa Anna is only 7 and rated T for language discontinued for know


Slowly I walked into the primary school gate as Anna clutched my hand. "See you later Elsie," I chuckled softly at the name, I don't no what I'd do with out her.  
"See you gingersnap," I replied. Giggling hysterically she ran to meet her friends. A small smile graced my lips as I watched, at least one of us could be happy.  
"Well would you look who it is," Came a sickly sweet voice, "Super Bitch" Tiana oh mentally I groaned I slowly walked around her making a bee line for the school gates.  
Slowly she stalked up to me and grabbed my bag out my hands. "Hey bitch, I see your physco **I don't no how to spell it **sister is still ... what's the word pyhsco." Taking my books of her I whispered "You're one to talk." Steam seemed to hiss out her ears as I said this but I just turned and walked away killing any trace of emotion from my face. With a sudden burst of energy I start running.

JACKS POV

_School great _

Its Monday I mentally groan as I trudge through an abandoned hall. But I practically own this school so I'll just talk to her. My uncle is the governor of this school. Which means I can do what ever I want. My mood suddenly improved I turn the corner. With a chuckle, and walk right into someone. "Hey what the..." I stop dead. As apologetic blue eyes meet mine and a petite hand plays with strands of silk platinum hair. "Sorry," Came her small voice a small blush staining her pale cheeks. And a quick as light she was gone her tense body walking stiffly away.

Who is she ?

ELSA POV

_Oh Elsa you fool, no wonder **he** didn't love you. You can't even but one foot in front of the other. Tiana's right you are a bitch a monster. _

_What if you're stupid again and you hurt Anna. Or **he** finds you and punishs you for all your mistakes._  
My heart begins to race and I find myself gasping for air, breaking into a run I sprint into the girls toilets and slam the cubicle door behind me. Calm down, calm down you're okay know your safe. Slowly I begin to drift, leaving my body, I let the darkness hold and comfort me. Until I am completely calm.

And I come back. Its called dissociating leaving your body. I hate it, as the nausea sets in and my energy seeps away. I'm tempted to reach into my bag and grab pills. But I don't want to end up like** him**. My therapist hates it when I don't take my pills. But how can I when I know what happens. Part of me wants to forget, but I can't I have to stay strong for Anna. Those damn therapists don't understand. No one does.

Stop it get a grip I tell myself my face hardening. Anna still has a chance but you need to be there for her. I leave the cubicle just as the bell rings.

JACK POV

School was dragging on as usual but for some reason I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. I have never felt like this about a girl, it was crazy, unknown, foreign feeling to me. I have dated a few girls over the past year but it was never like this. I have to find her, I began to make my way class, barely notice the stares and giggles from some fake girls. I have to see her. I have to.  
I made it into class just as the bell rings and slowly make my way to the back of the room. Not in the mood to talk or irritate the teacher Mr. Weaselton who frankly the easiest to tease. About five minutes passed and there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," came Mr Weasels reply. I gasped. It was her, Icy blue eyes potraying no emotion. And soft red lips.

"Sorry I'm late sir," she muttered quietly.  
"Ah Miss Winters you have finally decided to arrive. Go and sit down,now."  
I watched as she hurriedly made her way towards the back of the classroom and sat down gracefully right next to me.  
"Hi," I whisper quietly to her.  
Her eyes widen and doesn't reply.  
Miss Winters.


End file.
